


London?

by myuwus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, NaJeong, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myuwus/pseuds/myuwus
Summary: "let's go to London""ehh??"





	London?

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were at the dorm, while the others went shopping, they were given a week off starting today.

the foreign members will return to their home country tomorrow, while the others are going to see their families.

while they're watching tv, Jeongyeon remembered that Nayeon mention about wanting a vacation overseas.

she was thinking of going to Italy because of the architecture, museums, and historical monuments or Paris, since tower date is now a thing for couples.

Nayeon notice Jeongyeon was zoning out.

"jeong"  
"earth to jeongyeon" nayeon said while waving her hand in front of jeongyeon.

Jeong suddenly remembered about nayeon's goal for 2018, Nayeon wants to go to London.

"let's go to london" Jeongyeon suddenly blurted out

"ehh?" Nayeon raised her eyebrows, she was confused why Jeongyeon suddenly said that

"London, you said you wanted to go there, we have have a week off, why not go there?" while staring at Nayeon hoping she would say yes, she wants a quality time with her, just the two of them being happy.

"you remember about my goal for 2018" Nayeon said while smiling widely looking at her girlfriend who's very excited to go

"your goal include me, so of course i remembered" she answered while smiling

Nayeon lays her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder while Jeongyeon plays with her hair.

"London or Paris?"  
"well a tower dinner is now a thing for couples but Harry Potter attractions is so much cooler" Jeongyeon said while trying to hide her excitement, she really wants to go to the Harry Potter attractions.

"or do want to go somewhere else?" Jeongyeon asked. either way Jeongyeon will be very happy spending it with Nayeon.

Nayeon suddenly look at her girlfriend while cupping her face. "London, definitely london" Nayeon said while kissing her. Jeongyeon suddenly deepen the kiss, she could feel Nayeon smiling throughout the kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm very new to writing.


End file.
